I need a Vacation
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Alucard gets bored on a night without missions and he gets to play around on youtube and finds Shane Dawsons new song. What will Alucard's plan be for everyone at Hellsing? with a few cussing that's about it


I don't own Hellsing end of the story!.

What happens when our favorite vampire gets on Youtube and finds Shane Dawson's newest song?

So Alucard is sitting on his throne when Walter comes in with the laptop for the bored vampire.

"Sir Alucard what would you like to look up?" Walter asked in a monotone type voice to the elder vampire.

"Youtube anything that is funny also." Alucard answered in his dark monotone that all the little fan girls die to hear. So Walter takes Alucard to youtube and is about to leave when Alucard ask.

"Also wheres my blood packet?" Alucard asked yet again with the same type of voice that makes little fan girls just die all over the world. Walter steps outside and gets the pale and hands it to Alucard who grabs his blood packets and gives Walter a level stare.

"Stay with Seras till she drinks it I don't care if Integra hasn't had her tea or she gets grumpy, Seras needs to fucking drink her blood." Alucard said in his sexy baritone voice. Walter just nods and leaves.

Alucard smirked after Walter left and looked down to the laptop and typed in Shane Dawson when he saw this ad about him somewhere he couldn't remember where he saw it maybe when Police-Girl was on youtube or something so here Alucard was on youtube.

Our favorite vampire finds Shane Dawson and starts watching him. Now Alucard clicks on one video its the song of The Vacation Song. The song starts out.

_Don't ignore my call  
Cuz I got a lot to say  
Gonna tell you what went wrong  
Why I had to run away  
_

Alucard sits there on his throne listening to the song when he gets this good idea to go around and telling everyone I need a Vacation from everyone and mostly ends up telling Integra the same too all part of the plan.

_'Cuz you're in my face  
Always on my case  
I just need some space  
Away from you_

_I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_There's nothing you can do_  
_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_

_No more stupid fights_  
_No more searching through my phone_  
_Feels like paradise_  
_When I think about beein' alone_

_'Cuz youre in my face_  
_Always on my case_  
_I just need some space_  
_Away from you_

_I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_There's nothing you can do_  
_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_  
_I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_There's nothing you can do_  
_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_

_I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you_

_WOAHHOO!_  
_I just wanna let you know that_  
_WOAHHOO!_  
_I don't need you anymore and_  
_WOAHHOO!_  
_now it is my turn to take control_

_I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_There's nothing you can do_  
_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_

_I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!_  
_There's nothing you can do_  
_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_

_Does it matter where I go_  
_Just as long as it's away from you_

As the song ends Alucard just has a full blown grin and he disparateness from his room and ends up in Seras's room first.

"Police-Girl, I need a vacation from you." Alucard says to her in his sexy monotone voice and then uses a portal and ends up right behind Walter.

"Walter, I need a vacation from you too." Alucard says yet AGAIN in his monotone voice that is all sexy.

As our favorite vampire leaves poor Walter who just broken some very old china thanks to Alucard. It also just happens to be Sir Integra's late mothers favorite also so wonder what would happen to him or Alucard if she found out.

Alucard's bodiless voice comes back into the room where Alucard just was.

"Long as its away from you." Alucard said in his sexy baritone voice while still going around the mansion with his fun.

Alucard ends up in Integra's office while shes working she never notices that hes in the room which makes all the more fun. Alucard walks up behind his Master.

"Master, I need a vacation from you." Alucard says to her in a sexy baritone voice. Integra jumps three feet into the air which Alucard starts laughing at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT." Integra shouted at him in anger for being scared to jump so high. Alucard smirks at her and cocks his head to the side innocently mind you thought theres nothing innocent.

"Just as I said I need a vacation from you and long as its away from you. There's nothing you can do. Does it matter where I go, just as long as it's away from you." Alucard said it all to her in a sexy baritone voice which made her look at him quiet weird and he just smirked at her. Integra whips out her gun and shots Alucard.

"Well you can't have it and get out of my office." Integra said to him and watched him leave through one of his many portals.

Alucard goes back to his room and sits on his throne happy with out he past the time tonight if only there had been a mission he would of liked that better.

I know this seem OCC kinda listen to the song and I was like wow I could see Alucard pulling a joke on everyone at Hellsing with this xD. Alucard saved the best line for last just for his Master too just to see her get upset xD.

Also I'd like to say I've been putting up my story's up on destinysgateway index . php

take out the spaces if you wish to check it out and put your one story's up there as well.


End file.
